Sweet as Sugar Renegade Edition
by Tarantula
Summary: The new edition of Sweet as Sugar with extended, reworked and completely new scenes! You've been given a chance to read Sweet as Sugar with a fresh look on the story. Take it!
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet as Sugar- Renegade**

**Here it is. The Extended Edition of Sweet as Sugar! Enjoy it and Review!**

**-Chapter One-**

OK. Just to clear things up for you, Alex Russo wasn't the type of girl to get stressed. It just wasn't in her nature. She was the type of girl who would come across a problem, smile and disregard it as a minor inconvenience. But as time moved on she found it harder to resist the urge to bite everyone's head off, even for the littlest thing. She had a number of problems that were dragging the normal, uncaring and upbeat Alex down to a grouch. And that was enough to put anyone on edge! A grouchy Alex was an Alex to steer clear of!

For one the Wizard competition between her, Justin and Max was rapidly approaching and the whole idea of living _without _magic didn't attract Alex at all. She was seventeen now and Max was only a few years behind her. And the way it was going she was so going to lose.

Second: she was having trouble with Dean. According to him they should "take their relationship to a new level" which in other words meant he was bored of kissing at the skate park and instead wanted to "get intimate" in his bed.

And thirdly there was a girl staring at her from the bench across the street. Alex was putting the rubbish out when she noticed a girl, brown hair with brown eyes wearing tight jeans and a black t-shirt accompanied by a black jacket was sitting on a bench, legs crossed with her hands in her jacket pockets, watching her with a curious look.

Alex made eye contact for just a second and the girl looked away. Alex lifted the lid to the bin and stuffed the bag of rubbish inside before looking back at the girl who was looking at her again! Alex couldn't explain her annoyance at this. Normally she wouldn't care if someone was staring at her but in this case it was just plain odd.

No. Actually, what was off was Alex's desire to look back! To make a connection although what kind of connection she wasn't sure. Alex was about to call over "Take a picture! It'll last longer" but suddenly she heard someone run up behind her.

'S'up, Russo?' Dean's voice said in her ear as he gave her a quick goose, causing her to jump. Alex turned to look at him, putting a fake smile of surprise. She was used to that now. In fact it was almost second nature. The fake smile was there to hide everything from the outside world.

To hide the fact she wasn't normal. To hide the fact she didn't particularly like being around Dean. To hide just how cut off she was from the world, always lying and hiding. That fake smile was just as fake as her.

'Hey, Dean!' she said and when he went to kiss her she turned her head to avoid contact, this time noticing the girl smiling at her, almost as if she was glad to see her avoiding the kiss. Or was she smiling at Dean's shown affection. Did she think it was cute?

_Either way, she has a dirty look about her_; Alex thought and was suddenly surprised at herself. _Where the hell did that come from?_

The girl stood up and disappeared into the crowd of passersby, leaving Alex no choice but to look at Dean who looked slightly bemused. How many times had she seen that look? Too many.

'You OK?' he asked.

She put on her fake smile and nodded. 'Yeah,' she lied.

'Hey, listen,' Dean instructed. 'My parents are going away for the weekend-'

_Oh no!_ Alex thought frantically. _Crap!_

'That's great!' Alex cut him off quickly before he could continue. 'You can have a PS3 party! Play Mario vs. Sonic! My bets on Sonic! Blue plumber on drugs and taking speed! How can he not win?'

Dean looked confused. 'What are you on about? You've completely messed that all up! But that's not what I meant. I wondered if you-'

'Great idea!' Alex told him, putting her fingers on his lips. 'You should totally have a party with like fifty people or so! It'll be fun! Send me the memo and I'll get back to you.'

She ran away, leaving Dean even more confused than normal. He turned to watch her go through the doors.

'What's a memo?' he asked but didn't get a response. He stood there by himself for another few seconds. 'Wait? I'm having a party? I better go get balloons!'

Alex sighed as she sat down at table seven, ignoring the fact she _should_ be working. She felt so bloody weird around Dean now. Why did boys only care about what to do with their little toy? So bloody infuriating!

_Since when did I use words like infuriating? Jeez, Justin really is contagious._

Suddenly she felt someone sit next to her and she turned her head to see the girl from earlier looking at her. OK, this was majorly weird. Was she stalking her or something?

'So what's up?' the girl asked.

'Excuse me?' Alex replied, puzzled.

She smiled. 'You didn't look happy earlier. Wondered if I could help?' the girl replied. 'A problem shared is a problem halved. And no one was sitting here so I decided that I should try to be the one to help.'

'You can only help if you can stop my boyfriend's plan to take my cherry,' Alex told the girl sarcastically. 'Otherwise you've pretty much taken up a perfectly good sitting place for my imaginary friend Jacob.'

The girl looked taken aback at first and then thoughtful. Alex watched her curiously, absolutely perplexed as to why this girl had suddenly decided to take an interest in her. Most people only took an interest in her when they wanted something from her.

'How about you dump him?' she suggested. 'He can't take your cherry if he doesn't have the opportunity to get you alone with him?'

Alex laughed. 'Sure. How about I just dump the guy of my dreams, the guy I've been dating for two years, the guy I drove into a giant Sloppy-Joe for, the guy who made me a wooden card telling me he liked me and... I fell out of love with him months ago...' she finished lamely.

'I think the whole "fallen out of love" kind of makes my advice look like the smart thing to do,' the girl responded indifferently with a very effortless shrug. 'You can't stay with a guy that you don't love. It'll just make you miserable.'

Alex shrugged. 'I guess so. Thanks mystery girl,' she added with a small smile.

'Mitchie,' the girl corrected her, smiling.

'I prefer Mystery Girl,' Alex replied, now genially smiling.

Mitchie giggled. 'It does have a nice ring to it,' she replied and looked lost in thought for a second. 'And I do have a history of being a mystery to people...'

'So Mitchie,' Alex said, attempting to keep this mood going. 'What can I get you?'

Mitchie blinked, stunned. 'Eh?'

'This is my family's restaurant,' Alex smiled as she stood up. 'Anything I can get you? On the house as long as my Dad doesn't find out.'

Mitchie scratched the back of her head, nervous. 'I don't want you to get into trouble,' Mitchie said. 'I did that once with my dad and it didn't go well.'

At this Alex burst out laughed, causing a few of the customers to stare at her but this didn't faze her. Mitchie smiled slightly but only because she wasn't really sure what else she could do.

'Don't worry about it,' Alex told Mitchie, waving her off. 'Personally I think my Dad would be more worried if I don't get into any trouble by the end of the day. He'd most probably think I'm ill or something.'

'Why?' Mitchie questioned.

'Let's just say staying _out_ of trouble isn't one of my strong points,' Alex informed her with a cheeky grin.

Mitchie giggled. 'I know the feeling. Have you ever had to lie to someone about who you really are before?'

Alex's grin turned into a weak smile. 'You have no idea.'

Alex had enjoyed talking to Mitchie. It turned out that had gone to Camp Rock the previous summer and she and her parents had moved to New York a few months later. Mitchie went into great detail about the whole experience that included a bossy and snobby blonde called Tess that reminded Alex of Gigi at school.

Mitchie talked about her friends and how she met Shane from Connect Three. Alex smiled as Mitchie went into detail about how the two would go out on the lake to talk. Alex noticed the look of sadness in Mitchie's eyes when she began to talk about their breakup but Alex gave her some comforting words that seemed to make Mitchie feel better.

But it got a bit complicated when Mitchie asked her about _her_ adventures. Because Alex couldn't tell Mitchie about magic it became hard for her to tell the stories without bringing any supernatural implications into it.

Mitchie seemed a bit disappointed that despite Alex's claims of always getting into trouble that she hardly had any stories to tell. But talking to Mitchie stopped Alex from thinking about the Wizard Competition and for that she was thankful.

So the two swapped numbers outside the sub shop and promised to meet up again. Mitchie told Alex that although she had been living in New York for three months that she hadn't been up to the Statue of Liberty or The Empire State Building.

Alex smiled at this. 'Don't worry. We'll go. The view from that high is amazing!'

'I've heard. It sucks that we can't go up to the top of the Statue of Liberty anymore.'

'We can't?' Alex frowned. 'That didn't stop me and Ronald.'

Mitchie giggled. 'Ronald, eh? Was he cute?' Mitchie quizzed her.

'He was up to a point,' Alex admitted, thinking back. 'Then I found out he says "curses",' she shuddered.

Mitchie cocked an eyebrow. 'You've never said a curse word before?'

'No I mean he really said "curses",' Alex told her. 'Like "curses I've been caught!".'

Mitchie's smile faded. 'Eww not hot.'

'I know!' Alex agreed with a chuckle.

Mitchie giggled.

'I have strange taste in people I date,' Alex admitted with a shrug.

Mitchie smiled at this with her eyebrow raised slightly, as if she was suggesting something to herself and Alex stared at her with a questioning gaze. Mitchie was right. She could quite easily be a mystery to other people. What was going through her head? More importantly, why was she so bothered about what Mitchie was thinking?

She had never taken much interest in other people before so why was that changing all over a girl she had only known for three hours?

'What?' Alex asked questioned the girl in front of her.

'How strange?' Mitchie asked.

Alex thought about this for a few seconds. Ronald had been her worse choice while Dean gave her wooden gifts. Riley seemed to be the only normal guy she had ever dated but then again there was his honey habit which got a bit disturbing after awhile. Especially after she found out he slept with a jar of it in his bed, Alex coming to the conclusion that there might be several reasons that his bed sheets might end up sticky by the morning.

'Quite strange,' Alex answered truthfully and Mitchie looked almost overjoyed by this news. 'Some are stranger than others. Some are just plain queer,' she added and noticed Mitchie's look.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Alex questioned her and Mitchie shook her head, giggling.

'Queer, huh? Well I hope that works in my favour,' she smirked suggestively but Alex simply stared back at her, dumfounded. She hated to admit it but she didn't understand what Mitchie meant, meaning she could be talking about anything. Before Alex could question her Mitchie turned and walked away before disappearing out of view and into the blanket of darkness.

Alex stood rooted to her spot, unsure what she should do. Should she run after her and question Mitchie on what she meant? She should do. To understand her better.

_No need_, a voice said in her head. _You'll have a chance to ask her about it later_.

She wasn't going to argue with herself and walked back to the sub shop, trying to push the feeling that she was being watched. Just as she grabbed the handle to the door, a trash can tipped over and Alex turned at the sound of a shrieking cat as it ran away.

Alex looked at the trash can, half of it was covered by shadows...

'Hello?' Alex called out but there was no reply. Alex quickly checked around to make sure no one was watching before she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the dark. '_Give me sight and give me light_,' she said and a beam of light shone out of the tip of her wand.

There was no one there and Alex frowned before twirling her wand through her fingers and into her knee length shock. Now that she no longer felt like she was being stalked she turned and walked back inside. It was when the doors' lock gave a soft _click_ that a cloaked figure walked out of the shadows, wand in one hand and a sword in the other.

'Nice to see you again, Alex Russo,' he said, his voice like the movement of a snake, slow and almost silent.

He turned and walked back into the darkness, slowly becoming one with the shadows.

THAILAND

Tris woke from a nightmare, sitting up as sweat ran down his toned body and his brow. The rain pelted the metal roof of his cabin as lightning sliced through the dark and cloudy night sky cowered in fear from the incredible scream of the thunder. He jumped out of bed and walked to the mirror, looking at his bloodshot eyes with disgust.

He really needed to sleep but the recurring nightmares were becoming a problem. Every night he was haunted by images of violence, blood, tears and pain. As these nightmares became more clear and frequent one thing was certain.

He was back.

For months there had been no new news about him. None that he had been informed of anyway but then again, deciding to hide away in Thailand wasn't the best choice he had made in terms of staying in the loop.

But he needed the time to get away. To be by himself to reflect on his past. And considering the fact he had lived for over four hundred years (despite the fact he looked seventeen) it meant that there was a lot to reflect on.

He sighed, running the tap and splashing water over his face, cooling him down. Suddenly there was a roar of thunder and Tris's door opened. Tris grabbed his wand from the side and pointed it at the doorway as a figure walked in.

'Duncan?' Tris said as the figure's face became more visible through the darkness.

'He's done it, Tris,' Duncan said. 'She's in danger.'

Tris leant against the basin. 'I can't go and protect her, Duncan,' Tris told him, his tone making it very clear that this wasn't up for discussion.

'You can,' Duncan said, challenging him despite the tone. 'And you are.'

'Jerry doesn't want me anywhere near her!' Tris argued.

'And do you remember what Faye said?' Duncan asked him and Tris folded his arms over his toned chest. 'We are going by what the Fates have given us. You don't have to engage Jerry. You just have to stay in the shadows. All we know by what Faye said is that _you_ have to be there to protect her. _You_ and you alone.'

Tris looked down, thinking it over. 'Any images?'

'Just one,' Duncan told him. 'Come with me to the Chapel and we'll show you.'

Tris remained silent.

'Tris, she's seventeen and in danger,' Duncan reminded and Tris looked up at him. 'I understand that you don't want to fight with Jerry. But we trust you more than anyone else. Please, Tris.'

Tris sighed and gave him a small nod. 'Seeing as you asked so nicely.'

Duncan smiled. 'Thank you.'

Tris waved him off. 'Just remember you've got to buy me a stiff drink after this.'

Duncan nodded and turned on the spot, walking back into the storm. Tris remained against the basin, thinking it all over before walking to his bed and picking up his sword. He examined the smooth, stainless steel.

And lightning broke free once again, the flash reflecting on the blade.

**So tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

'So how many times have you come to central park?' Mitchie asked as she and Alex walked on the pathway, a line of runners dashing past.

Alex shrugged as she licked her ice cream. 'A few times. There isn't much in here except the occasional film production team for CSI or a Spider-Man flick,' she answered. 'But other than that it's just dimwits playing baseball.'

'I've heard you get weird people in here,' Mitchie replied, looking around. 'But it looks mostly normal.'

'Looks can be deceiving,' Alex told her, flicking her ice cream and accidently getting it on Mitchie's face. 'Oh!' she said. 'Sorry,' she apologised, wiping the specks of ice cream off her face with her finger.

Mitchie grabbed Alex's finger and licked the ice cream off, her eyes staring back into Alex's with such burning intensity that Alex wouldn't dare look away. Mitchie released Alex's finger and smiled.

'It's OK,' she said, acting as if nothing had happened. 'So what were you saying about looks being deceiving?'

'Oh! Right...yeah,' Alex said, her legs like jelly. 'Well you get a lot of cross-dressing guys in here, hairy people...very hairy actually,' she added with a smile. 'And some nut jobs.'

'Don't you get that in New York anyway?' Mitchie asked.

'Don't you go knocking New York!' Alex told her. 'We also have idiots stuck in the 80's like Dean.'

'Your boyfriend?' Mitchie asked and Alex nodded, as much as it pained her.

'Why are you still with him if you don't like him anymore?' Mitchie asked and Alex shrugged. 'If he's making you unhappy you should just leave him.'

Alex nodded silently. Mitchie was right but that wasn't what bugged her. Mitchie's question was a valid one. If she wasn't in love with Dean anymore, why was she still with him? Was it due to social status and pride?

Was it because of everything that had happened at the Tower of Evil?

'Are you OK?' Mitchie asked, concerned and Alex gave her another fake smile.

'Yeah,' she lied. 'Of course I am.'

It had been a week and despite Mitchie's encouragement, Alex had yet to actually break up with Dean. Every time she saw him she would dash out of sight before he noticed her. Normally she would Flash herself up to the school roof to eat lunch by herself, causing Harper to become concerned.

'Seriously, Alex,' Harper said after the finding Alex on the roof for the fourth time. 'You have to tell me what's wrong.'

Alex opened her mouth to talk but promptly closed it, swallowing the lump in her throat. She wanted to tell Harper she really did. But for some reason beyond her understanding she couldn't tell Harper that she wasn't in love with Dean anymore! She couldn't tell her about Dean wanting to take their relationship to the next level and his advances towards her, trying to claim his prize.

She turned away and looked at the city spread before her; feel frustrated at her inability to tell her best friend what was happening. What was very odd was that she could only talk about that kind of stuff to Mitchie. And that was a fact that bemused her even more! Mitchie was great and wonderful to talk to and Alex felt very comfortable when around her. But sometimes she got the feeling Mitchie was very _flirty_ with her.

But maybe that was just Mitchie's personality. After all, she _had_ spent a lot of time with Connect Three on their concerts so maybe hanging out with three teenage guys had rubbed off on her and she inhabited some of their flirtatious quirks!

That was most probably it so instead of rejecting these "flirt moments" Alex merely smiled and went along with it, working her "Alex charm" as if Mitchie was one of the many guys she was crushing on. But for some reason it felt very natural flirting to Mitchie.

_Is it really flirting?_ She asked herself. _It's not serious flirting so does it count? Most probably not._

One of the perks of having Mitchie as a friend was that she was a great singer! Mitchie had a number of songs that she had made herself and let Alex put them on her MP3 for those long lunchtimes on the roof alone. But this time she had chosen a different roof, this time making sure it was impossible for Harper to find her.

Alex had a few favourites. One of them was _La La Land_ which was easy to sing to and she even found herself dancing to it a few times in the bathroom, the foam on her toothbrush spraying the walls and the mirror. She was clear of embarrassment because the only other people that could get up to the roof were Justin, Max and T.J.

Justin wouldn't because it would be breaking the rules (_What a stick in the mud, _Alex thought with a smile), Max had no idea_ how _to Flash himself up to the roof (_That's good considering he can't even tie his own shoe laces_) and T.J couldn't use magic after bewitching his parents.

To put it simply: Alex was safe.

Another one she liked was _This is Me_ and that was such a soft and loving song that Alex would sit against a wall, eyes closed and she would picture Mitchie sitting by a piano, bright lights focused on her as she played and sang her wonderful melody.

Her final favorite was _Until You're Mine_. That song was great and it surprised her because _This is Me _and _Until You're Mine_ weren't what she would normally listen to. She was more into pure-kick-ass-rock music.

It was a Friday night and Alex's parents were out for the night for a romantic meal. Max was out in the Lair using his own Magical Journal to play out _The Adventures of Maxie Man and Jelly Boy_. Justin was out with some of his older friends to go see the new horror film _Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 4- The Revenge. _

The tagline: _This time, Halloween gets personal_ told Alex all she needed to know about the film. If the last three films weren't personal then this was a film to stay away from. So instead of going out she was having Mitchie come round and they were going to watch _Day of the Summer House Gathering Catastrophe_, a parody of the _Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster _series.

It was a pyjama night so Alex set up the living room with snacks, pillows and duvets for them to lie underneath while wearing her "Pyjama Girl" outfit. She smiled at her work as if it was a famous piece of art.

'Perfect,' she smiled and there was a knock at the door.

She quickly walked to the door and opened it to find Mitchie standing in her doorway with her cute smile and a bag over her shoulder. She was wearing a dark pink top with dark jeans that seemed to hug her thighs.

'Hey,' Mitchie said.

'Hey,' Alex replied, her eyes darting up from Mitchie's thighs and met her eyes. 'You look cute,' she added, letting Mitchie in.

Mitchie's cheeks went slightly pink as she walked in. 'Thanks,' she said softly, sounding embarrassed.

Mitchie studied the living room as she entered, making Alex feel slightly uncomfortable. It was like she was being judged and she found herself wanting to hear Mitchie's opinion.

_This must be like what Justin feels when he's waiting for his test results_, Alex thought.

'Well?' Alex asked, curling her hands into sweaty fists and Mitchie turned to look at her. 'What do you think?'

Mitchie smiled. 'It's nice! Really nice!'

'Really?' Alex asked, a bit hastier than she she intended and rubbed her hands on her sides, getting rid of the sweat.

'Yeah!' Mitchie giggled and walked about. 'I like it! So much space! I love your pyjamas by the way!'

'Thanks,' Alex said, blushing.

_Why the hell am I blushing?_ She thought. _Get a grip, Alex._

'Where can I get changed?' Mitchie asked.

'Well Max's room isn't safe and Justin's room is too safe,' Alex joked. 'So my room it is. It's up the spiral staircase and on the first left.'

Mitchie nodded and made her way up the stairs without a second word. Alex sighed and walked out onto the porch and looked down at the street, the night air running a cold finger along her face, causing her to shiver.

Suddenly there was a nagging in the back of her head that was telling her that she was being watched. She wasn't sure why but she just _knew_ that something wasn't right. She instinctively reached out for her wand and held it tight in her hand, ready to shout out a spell.

'_I have the feelin' someone's watching me so be so kind to show me who it could be!_' Alex instructed and waved her wand but nothing happened. She frowned. OK so maybe she was just being paranoid.

'Alex?'

Alex quickly put her wand away and turned to face Mitchie who was wearing a tight tank top with tight green shorts. Alex's eyes glided along every curve, every bit of flesh and her mouth went dry almost instantly.

_Oh my God! She looks amazing!_ Alex thought. _Not just amazing but hot! ...Hot? I'm calling a girl hot?_

'Are you OK?' Mitchie asked.

'Y-yeah!' Alex smiled, her heart beating faster and faster as her eyes forced themselves on her wonderful thighs! And then on her wonderful hips and what the fuck was she doing? Why the hell was she perving over a freaking girl? 'Of course. Are we gonna watch this film or what? It's so funny!'

Mitchie smiled as Alex led her to the couch, turned the lights off and sat down, turning the film on using the remote. The two got under the covers and Mitchie snuggled up to Alex, her head on her shoulder and arm over her stomach, which only made the young Witch grow hot in the face.

The film opened with a very melodramatic and hilarious death scene which the two laughed at. The laugher continued throughout the rest of the film right up to the final chase scene where the main character, Ellie, was running away from the killer (which turned out to be a midget in a clown outfit) in slow motion because the killer found the TV remote and pressed Slow.

He then pressed Fast Forward on himself and quickly caught her only for a very big dog to grab the remote off him and press the eject button, sending the killer in a lake which resulted in a Jaws moment as a fin chased him but turned out to be a "drunk dolphin" played by Chris Tucker.

It was when the film ended that Alex realised that her hand was in Mitchie's and she slowly pulled away but Mitchie looked at her and Alex looked back, feeling their breathes intertwine and Mitchie tightened her grip on Alex's hand.

_Perhaps she was flirting...what do I do? I haven't known her for that long but this feels right!_

Mitchie didn't say anything and she wasn't until Alex gave her some sort of sign that this was OK. But was it? Alex had never considered kissing another girl before...well until now anyway. But it didn't matter that Alex knew that some would consider it wrong and some would consider it disgusting.

_What the hell do they know? _She thought angrily.

_Why do you care what people think, Alex? _The other voice asked._ Why does it bother you how people react to people in gay relationships? You're not gay remember?_

_I could be though! _Alex replied to the other voice. _I really want to kiss her right now. I've never wanted to kiss a girl before but this feels so...and she's so pretty and I'm...oh my God! I'm actually wet!_

_Jeez, Alex! _The other voice snapped angrily. _Stop thinking with your crotch!_

_Fuck you! _Alex mentally screamed.

She looked away at first, causing Mitchie to frown but she tightened her grip on Mitchie's hand, stroking her hand with her thumb. She looked back at Mitchie who also looked back and smiled. Mitchie smiled softly and lent in, their lips just barely brushing against each other, the slightest touch sent shocks of electricity but that moment was destroyed when they heard someone coming up the stairs and the door opened.

Alex and Mitchie threw themselves away from each other as Max walked in, looking pleased with himself. To Alex's horror, he was still wearing his Maxie-Man outfit.

'Once again, the city of Maximillion is safe!' he announced, fist in the air and walked upstairs, leaving the two to stare at each other.

'What was he talking about?' Mitchie asked, completely lost.

'Don't worry,' Alex told her.

Silence.

'Alex?' Mitchie spoke first.

'Yeah?' Alex asked.

'Were we just about to-'

Alex shook her head. 'Let's not talk about it here. Max might here.'

Mitchie nodded and silence fell on them again like the reaper. Mitchie looked at the window to the porch.

'Alex...' she said slowly and Alex looked at her as Mitchie's head slowly turned to look at her. 'Is there someone at your porch window?'

Alex looked at the porch window where the curtains were closed. Alex's heart skipped a beat as she could see the dark shape of a body, standing still with what looked like a stick in one hand and a sword in the other.

There was silence as Alex slowly stood up and crept towards the curtains, trying to keep as silent as possible. She could feel her heart beating against her chest as though it was going to burst out any moment.

Sweat ran down her face and her pyjama top clung to her as she nervously moved towards the curtains. Reaching for her wand she stopped just before she reached the curtains, fully aware that Mitchie was watching her with terrified eyes.

With a swift movement she stood up, threw the curtains away and pointed her wand at the glass, ready to shout a curse but stopped short when her eyes met nothing but glass.

'What the hell?' Alex said out loud.

Mitchie stood up and ran next to her. 'But I saw someone!'

'Me too!' Alex replied.

'There was definitely someon- what is that in your hand?' she asked.

Alex quickly put her wand away, trying not to look suspicious. Mitchie watched her, amused.

'Was that a fake wand?' she giggled.

'Y-yeah! Fake!' Alex said quickly. 'One of Max's toys.'

'Why did you pull out a fake wand?' Mitchie questioned.

'So I could look intimidating...' Alex said slowly and waved it in Mitchie's face. 'Ahh! Feel my power!'

Mitchie laughed. 'Nothing says scary like a toy wand.'

Alex blushed as Mitchie walked to the couch.

_At least that stopped things from getting weird_, she thought. _But I swear I saw _someone!

'C'mon, Alex,' Mitchie told her, moving to give the Witch some room. Alex smiled and turned her back, neither of them aware that the figure they had saw before now had its hand against the window, almost like reaching out to stroke Alex's dark curls...

'Well!' Alex said powerfully, causing the figure to pull back and melt into the shadows. 'What do you want to do now?'

'It's a bit late,' Mitchie replied. 'Shouldn't we go to bed?'

Alex waved her off. 'Where's the fun in that? I say we pull a prank on Justin!' she smiled.

'But that's mean,' Mitchie replied. 'Can't we just-'

'Or we could play a game? Or read?' Alex said, doing her best to avoid any mention of the kiss that almost happened.

'Alex?'

'Mitchie!'

'I want to go to sleep,' Mitchie told her and Alex groaned.

'Fine. We'll go to bed and do absolutely nothing but lay there in silence like crocodiles!'

Mitchie cocked an eyebrow.

She couldn't sleep. Alex looked over at Mitchie's sleeping face and sighed. This was so confusing. Why did she feel so confused around her? Why did she feel so attractive to her? Why did she have this urge to start touching herself just at the sight of Mitchie sleeping?

Alex looked up at the fan, following the blades as they constantly moved in the path laid out for them. It must be boring doing the same thing over and over again, the only change being the pace but even then it was just the same thing.

She slowly crawled out of the duvet and walked to the kitchen, turning the tap and quickly splashed water on her face. OK, that didn't help at all. All that did was make her bloody cold! Why the hell did they do that in the films if all it did was send water up your nose?

Alex wiped her nose and looked over at the sleeping Mitchie, smiling. She looked so cute! So peaceful! And Alex had almost kissed her. In the very intense and hot moment that Alex wasn't quite sure she could live through again.

If she ever had to get that close to Mitchie again she would either die or lose herself. Damnit! How did she get in this situation? How could everything she had ever known be called into question by this girl?

Alex sat on the chair, watching Mitchie as she yawned and rolled over. Alex grabbed her phone and saw that she had five missed calls from Dean. How had she missed those? Not that she'd answer them anyway.

She really needed to do something about him. She needed to dump him.

And soon.

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~

Tris walked through the city with his backpack hanging off his left shoulder while holding a suitcase and a five foot package in his hand. He hadn't been to the city since nineteen ninety three and was not surprised to see the city hadn't changed at all.

The films from the late eighties and early nineties always portrayed the city as dark and gloomy while the more recent films portrayed it as a nice, clean place to live. But in reality it looked the same as it had twenty years ago.

He watched the scenery as he passed, deciding that he had to find a place to stay. He stopped at the corner of the road by Central Park and saw a YMCA. It would be a crappy place to stay but chances were that they wouldn't have maids to clean the rooms so there weren't any chance of anyone finding his equipment.

With a quick look at both sides of the roads he walked across and inside. Tris looked at the front desk and strode towards it.

'Hello,' he said with a smile to the man, putting his suitcase down. 'I've got a room booked.'

'Name?' the man asked curiously.

'Tris Griffith,' Tris replied.

The man typed this into the computer and looked confused, unable to find any "Tris Griffith" on record. The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'I'm sorry but we don't have you on record,' the man informed him.

Tris looked unconcerned. 'Try again,' Tris told him and the man sighed and typed it back in. Tris smiled as he silently prodded the computer screen with the tip of his wand and tried to stop himself from laughing at Peter's confused expression.

'Erm...yes. Here you are,' the man said. 'ID?'

Tris handed him his passport and the man eyed him suspiciously.

'Here it says you're nineteen,' the man informed him.

Tris laughed. 'Good. I'd be worried if it said I was twenty. Means I slept through my birthday again.'

The man behind the desk put on a fake smile that was as see through as glass. He gave Tris his key and told him his floor number. Tris thanked him and grabbed his suitcase before walking to the elevator.

An old lady eyed the five-foot package with beady little eyes.

'What's in there?' she asked and Tris stared at her, not expecting to be questioned about what he was carrying.

'A piece of bamboo,' he informed her with a smile.

'Why do you have bamboo?' she asked and Tris tried to keep his smile plastered on his face but this old lady was getting on his nerves.

'I sell bamboo,' he lied.

'A bit young aren't you?' she asked and the elevator doors opened.

'For all you know I could be older than you,' Tris muttered and walked in. Before the old lady could walk in Tris tapped the inside of the elevator and the doors closed, causing her to call out. The elevator moved up and Tris lent against the wall until it was his floor.

The doors opened causally and Tris walked out and moved along his floor until he found his room. He put the key inside and turned it, revealing his small room. There was one bed, one set of draws and a small window.

Tris threw his stuff on the bed and unwrapped the package, revealing a sheathed katana. Tris smiled at it before getting changed into his battle uniform which looked a lot like the one Bruce Wayne used in _Batman Begins_.

After he had finished changing, he connected the sheathed sword to his back and walked to the window, opening it and looked down, smiling at the isolated area as he breathed in the night air. He climbed in the frame before tilting himself out and dropped.

The wind blew through his hair as he fell and he squinted. When he was a few feet away from the floor he cried '_Go Through Mo Through!_' and he went through the ground, watching the layers of rock literally zoom at him until he found a clear space and flipped himself to his feet as he landed.

It was when he landed that he realised he was on a set of subway train tracks and the light blinded him as the roar of the train filled his ears. He quickly rolled out the way and watched the train drive by before giving a sigh.

'That would have hurt,' he told himself. He then started to jog along the tracks. Once he saw a platform he quickly used _Go Through Mo Through _and walked up the rock like a pair of stairs and walked out in an alleyway.

He quickly jumped up on a fire escape and climbed up, taking deep breaths. He reached the rooftop and began to free-run along the roofs until he made it to Waverly Place. He watched Waverly Substation for awhile until he noticed a figure standing by the porch window.

He watched the cloaked figure stand there and then suddenly the curtains opened and Tris saw her for the first time.

Alex Russo stood at the window, wand pointed at the cloaked figure. But...it was like she couldn't see the figure! The figure put its face to the window as if trying to lean through and kiss her. A girl stood next to Alex and the two stared talking, both completely unaware that they were being watched.

The two then walked away from the window and Tris watched as the figure slowly drifted off the edge of the porch and disappeared into darkness.

Tris waited a few seconds before he stepped back, ran and then jumped off his building onto the top of the Waverly Substation. He landed softly and he swiftly moved to the edge of the roof and peeked in the window, watching the two girls with curiosity.

Suddenly there was a hiss and Tris looked as a shadow collided with him and pushed him away from the window. Tris swiftly unsheathed his katana and sliced at the shadow, causing it to disappear. Suddenly something from behind bit into him and he resisted every urge to cry out and simply elbowed what was biting him in the ribs and the creature released him.

Tris twirled round, looking for the creature that had bit him and saw nothing. Tris grabbed his wand and quickly glided his katana to protect his back and there was a _clang_ of metal and Tris looked behind him to see the cloaked figure from before staring at him.

'So you decided to show yourself then?' Tris questioned and the figure pulled away, getting into position to battle.

'I want you to leave Alex alone,' Tris ordered. 'You have no reason for being here.'

_Oh but I do_, said a cold voice in his head. It was a horrible voice! Almost like a whisper. _You have no way of stopping me_.

'You try taking on Alex and you'll want me to stop _her_,' Tris snarled. 'You know the future. You know how important she is.'

_Importance to the future doesn't mean she's safe now_, the voice informed Tris. _The future is but an image in our minds. It hasn't happened yet and a new image can be made easily._

'Not if we have anything to say about it,' Tris told the figure.

_Ah yes. The Pandemonium Wizards and their secret organization!_

'Back off,' Tris told the figure and then had to quickly react as the figure slashed at him. Tris blocked the attack and fought back. Tris made several swipes that were easily deflected and countered, which were then blocked by Tris.

Tris ducked as the figure attempted to behead him. He then slashed through the air at an attempting of cutting the figure's stomach but the figure jumped backwards, swung his sword overhead and brought his sword downwards.

Tris blocked it, span with his leg extended. The figure jumped over Tris's leg and the two both jumped away from each other, wanting to gather some distance between each other. Tris tightened his grip on the katana.

He had to end this quickly but unfortunately for both they were equally matched, their techniques similar and neither going to back down. Tris was more of a speed fighter, which was shown in his slick katana while the figure was clearly more power based as he held a thick broadsword.

The two glided around the other, moving their weapons around the other's as they continued their fight. Tris made to kick the figure who simply dodged the attack and attempted to hit Tris in the chest. Tris quickly lent back, avoiding the blow.

The two span and both swung their blades at the others' neck. The both stopped just as the gleaming blades were about to touch their necks. They both withdrew their weapons swiftly and Tris watched as the figure glided backwards and disappeared in front of his very eyes.

'Looks like things are going to get ugly.'

#

Alex woke up to someone licking her in the face and opened her eyes, squinting in the light to see Dragon's face over hers.

'SHIT!' Alex screamed, jumping up and Dragon jumped backwards and baked, his fire breath just missing Alex's face by three inches. 'Bad Dragon-Dog!' Alex scowled. 'What if Mitchie saw you do that?' she asked and the Dragon-Dog whimpered, getting on his stomach and rested his head on his paws.

'Not likely to happen considering she was up and gone three hours ago,' Justin said from the kitchen and Alex turned her head to him, narrowing her eyes.

'Can you keep Dragon away from me when I'm sleeping?' she snapped. 'The last thing I need is a fire breathing beagle in my face when I wake up.'

'I think that would be the best thing for you to wake up to,' Justin mused. 'As clearly demonstrated, it's effective at getting you up.'

'You know what's effective for getting you out the same room as me?' she asked and Justin shook his head, confused and Alex smiled deviously. 'I taught Dragon a trick,' she said and looked at the Dragon-Dog. 'Dragon? Butt-Meat!'

At this, Dragon leapt to his feet and charged at Justin, causing the older Wizard to scream and run upstairs, Dragon extending his once invisible wings and flying after him. Alex began laughing, holding onto her stomach as a pain struck across her sides due to the lack of breath reaching her lungs.

After a few minutes the laughter died down and Alex sat there in silence, looking at the TV with a blank expression. She looked at the space Mitchie had been last night and frowned. Why had she gone without saying goodbye?

Well actually, that was very easy but she still wished that she had waited to say goodbye. Alex touched her lips with her fingers, wondering what it would have felt to have Mitchie's lips pressed against them.

Why did she even care? Why was she so interested in Mitchie? The way she looked, the way her skin felt, the way she could feel against her, the look of release she could have if she climaxed...

Alex shook herself of these thoughts. She was straight! She had been straight for years! Why would that change all of a sudden? Why would one girl suddenly change her outlook on her own sexuality and her beliefs?

_Well_, Alex thought. _Some people never know if they're gay or not until they find that one person to trigger it right? Maybe Mitchie is my trigger to my gun?_

She looked at her cellphone, a picture of her and Mitchie greeting her.

'Hey, Alex!' Harper said cheerfully as she walked in and Alex quickly closed her phone. 'Sleep well?'

'Yeah...' Alex answered. 'Y'know me. I love sleeping down here.'

Harper nodded. 'Yes, I know. Normally you have me stay round but it's not like you're replacing me, right?'

Alex smiled slightly. 'Of course not, Harper,' she replied, her grip tightening on her phone.

#

_1930. New York._

Dastan pointed up at the almost completed Empire State Building with a smile on his handsome face.

'The Mortals believe that that building will be able to reach into the heavens,' he told Tris and Marcus as they walked through the park. 'Nothing will ever change this City. Full of ideas and dreams.'

Marcus nodded in agreement. 'Do you remember when this was just a few yards of land?' he asked Tris, who shrugged. Anyone listening in would think that this trio of males were insane. For one, Tris looked too young to have remembered anything past twenty years; Dastan looked to be in his early twenties and Marcus in his early thirties. So it was very clear that none of them should remember such a thing.

'I've been around the world so often I tend to lose memory of what everything used to look like after a number of years,' Tris replied.

'Alright for some,' Dastan grinned, pushing his blond hair out of his face. 'This is the first time I've been here since 1910.'

'Twenty years,' Tris thought out loud. 'Not that long ago.'

'For you maybe,' Dastan replied. 'You've been around for what, four hundred and fifty years?' he smiled. 'I've only been Immortal for ten years. So those twenty years have been the equivalent of your hundred.'

Tris sniggered. 'It goes downhill once you reach a hundred,' he said and looked up at the Empire State Building. 'Hard to imagine Mortals can do all that with no magic. You have to give them props. They're dedicated.'

'You know,' Marcus said as they left the park. 'There are a few prophecies of great disasters happening here.'

'Including one of The End of Days,' Tris added.

'Journey's End?' Dastan asked and the older Immortals nodded. 'It's the Day where the Earth breaks into pieces as the sky burns in a storm of fire while the sea turns into blood and the air becomes like ice.'

Tris nodded. 'Well the prophecy claims that the chain of events will towards The Ends of Days will only come to pass if a Keeper of Gaia is born within New York. So as long as we prevent that from happening we should be fine!'

_Present Day_

Tris looked at the complete Empire State Building, memories washing over him and he looked down at The Substation. He could remember what he had been ordered to do all those years ago and it only made this more painful and awkward.

It wasn't like he had wanted to! But when The Pandemonium's found out about Alex's birth and her connection to the prophecy they had decided they couldn't risk it...

But now he was her Guardian? It was funny how things turn out.

#

Alex moved through the crowds, desperate to get out of school before Dean had any time to find her. She had been avoiding him at all costs and so far it had worked. But just because she had been hiding didn't mean she didn't hear the gossip around the school.

It was getting around that the "It" couple were on thin ice.

'Yo, Russo!' Dean's voice echoed and Alex groaned. Typical! She had been doing such a good job!

She could go on like she hadn't heard him but that would only provoke him to come to the Substation after school and Mitchie was coming round. Somehow the idea of having her boyfriend and her possible lesbian secret in the same room was not something Alex liked.

She turned and saw him smiling at her as he approached. Once she saw him she felt bad that she had _almost_ kissed Mitchie. But she put on her fake smile, feeling a headache beginning to claw at her skull.

'Hey, Dean!' she said in fake-happiness.

'Where you been lately?' he asked her. 'You ain't been returning my calls.'

'Yeah...' Alex said slowly. 'Sorry about that.'

'Wha's up then?' he asked using his "slang voice".

'Nothing,' Alex lied.

Dean looked a bit nervous and gave her a small smile. 'Are you feeling weird?' he asked. 'Cuz I wanna take our relationship to the next level?'

_CAN YOU STOP SAYING THAT?_ Alex screamed to herself.

'A bit,' Alex admitted.

'Well don't feel pressured,' Dean told her with a smile. 'I can wait. You'll be worth it.'

Alex's heart rose. 'Aww! Dean!' she said and he kissed her swiftly and softly before walking away. Alex smiled slightly until she realised what had just happened.

'He's trying to seduce me with words!' she said to no one in particular (and she received a few odd looks at people walking past). 'Well he's not! He's not he's not he's not!' she repeated. Suddenly her pocket started singing.

_Somewhere we went wrong. Our life is like a song. Wish you would sing along..._

Alex answered her phone with a smile on her face.

'Mitchie?'

'_Hey, Alex! Do you think we would talk? About what happened at yours?_' Mitchie asked.

Alex considered this for a moment and sighed.

'Sure,' she answered.

'_Right. Well...Alex...I really like you. I do. After breaking up with Shane I went a bit...off the rail. That's why we moved here to New York. And you're wonderful, you really are. And it's because of you that i've realised that I'm...that I'm..._'

'Gay?' Alex finished.

'_Yeah. Gay. I don't know _why _I felt like this. But just looking at you makes me so...well let's just say I like looking at you. You're beautiful and I love the whole "I don't care attitude"._' Mitchie rambled, causing Alex to smile dreamily as she leaned against the lockers, playing with her hair.

'_Alex...I guess I don't really have to tell you this but...I fancy you. I fancy the hell out of you! And you almost kissed me! And I was so __**pissed off**__ that your brother ruined it! I just want to know how you feel_.'

'Mitchie, I don't know _what_ you're doing to me,' Alex said. 'I really don't. But after that night at mine I'm convinced that we have _something_. And I like looking at you too! If I'm honest it turns me on when you're wearing lip gloss!' Alex said a bit too loudly and a few people stared at her, not that she cared. 'I guess I like you too. It goes against everything I thought I knew about myself but I can't just shut my feelings off and I can't hide away from them! I like you a lot, Mitchie.'

'_Are you serious?_' Mitchie's voice sounded frightened, as if this was a joke.

'Of course I am, Mitchie,' Alex tried her best to reassure the girl on the other end of the phone.

'_So what do we do now?_' Mitchie asked.

Alex sighed. 'I have to break up with Dean. I'm not going to turn into a bisexual tart.'

'_I thought you already dumped him!_' Mitchie said, almost angry.

'Erm...no,' Alex winced. 'I haven't been able to do it yet.'

'_Alex! I finally tell you how I feel and you're still taken?_' Mitchie complained.

'I'll break up with him tonight, I swear!' Alex told her.

'_Promise?_'

Alex smiled. 'I promise.'

**So yeah. Review and follow me on Twitter TarantulaFanFic! **


End file.
